Chapter 21
The 21:st chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure was written on the 11:th December of 2013, but was unploaded on the 12:th of December 2013 The Chapter Lydia Prower and Sandvich33 told ARC that they would really like it if he wanted to help them with this mission and he agreed. Even if the two pegasuses didn’t say what the mission was about. A police officer escorted the three ponies out of the prison and ARC said good-bye to Chun-Li. She became so relieved that the horse that had a sexual addiction towards her was finally gone. Hopefully they would not meet for a long time. When the three ponies where outside Lydia and Sandvich33 flew away in a really fast speed. ARC became a little worried and followed them, were they going to leave him already? He followed them to the harbour, and when the two pegasuses saw that ARC stood behind them exhausted from the running. They realised that he was an Earth Pony; they thought that ARC would fly with them so they completely forgot what species he was. But ARC forgave them, after all; Ralph Star has done so much more evil things to him and this was not even evil to begin with. While ARC sat down on a bench and looked at all the boats, Lydia and Sandvich33 talked to a sailor. They came to an agreement and after a while, he gave them a key-chain with a button on. You know: the kind of keys that modern cars use. Lydia pressed the button and a sub-marine emerged out from the water. The three ponies got a little wet, but that would not matter for now. Lydia and Sandvich33 where not going to use their wings anyways for this mission. The three ponies entered the sub-marine and they were just going to leave when the sailor told them to not damage the sub-marine. If it just got ONE single scratch, then the three ponies would have to buy him an all-new submarine. The three ponies understood the rules and drove the submarine away from the harbour. When it was outside the harbour, Sandvich33 dived under the water surface and drove towards the open ocean. While Sandvich33 was fully concentrated on driving, Lydia and ARC looked out from the sub-marines windows to admire the sea life. It was beautiful; ARC had never seen anything this fascinating in his life. They saw dolphins swimming by the sub-marines sides, but also a couple of sharks and all kinds of fish both big and small. As Sandvich33 drove the sub-marine deeper into the ocean depth, ARC started to get a little worried and asked Lydia what the plan was about. Because none of them has actually in detail explained what the plan was about, they just told ARC that they had a plan in mind. * This plan was actually made by me, but Sandvich33 was the one who filled in the details about where we could find a lot of money, said Lydia and smiled. *So are we on an underwater exploration to find a lost treasure, asked ARC? *You are not that far of, said Lydia. We are going to the lost city of Atlantis, to steal of their treasure. Let me elaborate: While you distract Lord Royal Highness, the ruler of Atlantis, Sandvich33 and I will grab as much treasures as this sub-marine can contain. When we are back at the surface, we will take all the money and sell them to charities. Such as: environmental care, clean water for Africa, Cancer research and similar things. *You two really are generous, said ARC. If there only were more people like the two of you in this world. Wait a minute? Did you just say: “Sir Royale Highness”? As in “Atlantis Squarepantis”, the so-called “worst Spongebob episode to be aired”? *And here we are, said Sandvich33 and stopped the sub-marine! The lost city of Atlantis! ARC and Lydia went to the sub-marines “bridge” and looked at the lost city from the main window. All three of them became pretty uneasy when they saw the city, because they have either seen “Atlantis Squarepantis” or a review of the episode. They knew that it was “Magical Mystery Cure done Wrong”. Sandvich33 turned around and explained the rest of the plan to his girlfriend and normal friend. While they put on their diving suits that wasn’t easy, because the diving suits where obviously made for humans. But after around thirty minutes, they had all there diving gear on. The three of them left the sub-marine and entered the lost city from behind, so the guards of Atlantis would not notice them. When they entered the city, Lydia told ARC to distract Lord Royale Highness while she and Sandvich33 grabbed all the treasure that the sub-marine could carry. ARC agreed and received some sort of déjà vu, because it was not the first time he had to distract royalty while his teammates did something else. When Lydia and Sandvich33 where gone, ARC rang the bell that would make Lord Royal Highness appear, and after a while he did show up and ARC tried to as polite as he was to Princess Celestia. * Hello, said L.R.H. Who are you and what are you doing here? *Your majesty, said ARC and tried not to laugh. My name is ARC and I am here to… *NO, said L.R.H! You are just like those fools who came here just to destroy our most valuable relic! *You mean that bubble that you quickly replaced with Plankton, asked ARC? *Yes, that bubble, said L.R.H! Now I ask you politely to leave, please. ARC thought about his mission, he did not want to betray his friends. Lord Royal Highness waited patiently for ARC to leave. ARC looked into the kings eyes and said: * Of course, I shall leave right away. But first I am going to sing for you, I promise that I won’t do any harm against your kingdom. *NO, please don’t sing, begged L.R.H! It will remind me of the fools that came here! But ARC did not listen to Lord Royal Highnesses prayers and started to sing the famous Swedish song: “Dagny” by Ove Törnqvist. And he sang the song over and over and over again, while Lord Royale Highness started to cry. When this happened, ARC actually felt sorry for the guy and started to sing something worse: a somewhat accurate version of PSY’s “Gentlemen”. Which made Lord Royal Highness even more miserable. While ARC’s musical number distracted Lord Royal Highness. Lydia Prower and Sandvich33 entered the cities treasury and threw as much money they could carry into several sacks. When they had filled all the fifth teen sacks that they brought with money, they placed all the sacks on a wagon that they found and pulled out from the place where they got in. Their robbery did barley affect the overall amount of gold in the treasury. But the wagon was too big to get out of the back door where Lydia and Sandvich33 came in. How where they able to get out without being noticed? They fought for a while, but then they heard silent cries that sounded like a horse from a locked door. They ran to the door to investigate and they were shocked at what they saw. It was a sea pony, which has probably not eaten for several days. Sandvich33 became angry and tore the door away. The sea pony became scared of him, but after looking closer and saw pony-faces. It became happy and told them that it owes them her life. Lydia told the sea pony that they needed to get the all the money in the wagon into the submarine before Lord Royal Highness came back. The sea pony agreed to help, if it got something to eat first because it hasn’t eaten for a week. Lydia felt sorry for the sea pony and ran away to find the castles kitchen, so she could rob some food. While all this happened, Lord Royale Highness had enough of ARC’s singing so he ordered the guards to arrest him. ARC swam around the empire while trying to escape the guards, but since he wasn’t so flexible under water. He moved much slower than the Atlantian Guards, he also felt that the air in his oxygen tank started to run out. Perhaps he had failed his promise after all: first he let Ralph capture Rosa and torture her and now he failed Lydia and Sandvich33. Could he not do anything right? The sea pony that Lydia and Sandvich33 rescued saw ARC being chased by the guards and recognised his body shape by comparing it to Sandvich33’s. So she started to echo out a cry that sounded like a mix between and horses and a dolphins. The echo stopped the guards from chasing ARC and look after who made the very loud sound. Lord Royale Highness recognised the sound of the sea pony princess and ordered the guards to capture it instead. But at that moment, several more sea ponies arrived and attacked the guards. Lord Royal Highness where not prepared for this and ran for his life. Some other sea ponies created a huge air bubble and placed ARC in it. Then they took of ARC’s diving gear and he slowly started to wake up. He became very surprised that he could breathe under water and that he was inside a bubble that was as thick as brick wall. He saw the sea ponies and thanked them for their help and then he wondered what happened to Lydia and Sandvich33. One of the sea ponies told him to take a look and pointed with her fin at the castle. The sea pony that Lydia and Sandvich33 saved had now been fully recovered and destroyed a piece of the wall. So the wagon with all the money could get out and be brought into the submarine. Lord Royal Highness saw how most of his treasure got stolen and brought into the submarine, he became really angry with this and roared at ARC: * You promised to not harm my kingdom you lying land-crap! *I kept my word L.R.H, said ARC. I promised to not do any harm towards your kingdom, but I never said anything about my friends. Muhahahaha! *Curse you, Spongebob Squarepants, shouted L.R.H as the submarine drove away from the kingdom followed by several sea ponies! Later that day, the submarine returned to the harbour. The three heroes went out of the submarine and lay on the harbour’s wooden deck, they were so happy that they were on dray solid ground again after spending several hours under the sea. The sailor that they borrowed the submarine became really thankful that it has not received a single scratch and gave Sandvich33 a medallion that would symbolise great courage on the sea. But then all four of them got some water thrown at them; they looked at the water and saw five sea ponies looking at them. Including the one Lydia and Sandvich33 rescued. * We are so thankful that the three of you saved me from the prison, said the sea pony that Lydia and Sandvich33 rescued. So as princess of the sea ponies I shall give you this. She gave them a beautiful seashell that, if it were thrown into the sea, it would call the sea ponies and help them with their quest, if they needed any help that is. The three thanked them for the seashell, but ARC became quite surprised: * I don’t want to sound rude or anything, but are you a princess, asked ARC and bowed in case she would say yes? *It’s quite all right; I am Coral Stream, the princess of the sea ponies, said Coral Stream. I am just so grateful that I have finally been rescued, and to top it of by land dwellers… *Your highness, said one of the other sea ponies. We have to leave… *Oh my, said Coral Stream. Anyways, my deepest thanks to all three of you. I hope that we meet again. Shoo Be Doo, Shoo, Shoo Be Doo! The sea ponies jumped backwards and swam away towards the open ocean, the three horses and the sailor waved at them for a while. Then Lydia told her friends that they should bring all the money to a donation centre. ARC and Sandvich33 found a red and blue lorry just standing around so they pulled all the money into that lorry and for some strange reason, it drove away to the donation centre by itself once the three horses where inside it. When they arrived, the people who worked at the donation centre became so overjoyed that the three of them really wanted to donate so much treasure to environmental protection, cancer research, getting clean water and education in Third World countries and several other things. When all the treasure was donated, the three horses went outside to drive the lorry back to the harbour. But it turned out that the lorry was none other than Optimus Prime himself. He transformed into his robotic self and congratulated the trio for their generous deeds. Then he went away to play some Frisbee Golf with the Fallen. The three horses watched the giant robot casually walking away, while the people that he ran into just lived on their normal lives as nothing was happening. Lydia and Sandvich33 thanked ARC for his assistance and asked him if he wanted to hang out some more, ARC quickly accepted and so the three went to take some coffee at a local café. There they talked about several different things, including pony shipping, crossover fighting games and the future for both the Lawl community and the actual Smash Bros community. They had a lot of fun actually, but ARC still felt guilty that he made these horrible mistakes in the past that could easily be avoided if the thought before he acted. * PLEASE ARC, in the name of Chincherrinas, snapp out of it, said Sandvich33! If you keep brooding over your past screw-ups, you won’t be able to move on from them. I know that I have done some strange things to: like shipping Spongebob Squarepants with Rainbow Dash. *Yeah, that is a little strange, said ARC and tried to calm down. But that does not mean that I am allowed to make strange shipping too. Like shipping Lightning Dust with the Miz or almost every female fighting game character with myself. *Did you ship Lightining Dust with the Miz, asked Lydia? *Yes, said ARC. A long time ago I was creating show where the Miz had confidence problems because he was going to fight Randy Orton, then he bumped into Lightning Dust and they fell in love. I cancelled the project, because I just could not both write the most epic script ever and voice act it at the same time… all by myself. Lydia was just going to answer when suddenly; Yumi showed and asked if she could join them, the trio nodded their heads. Lydia asked her if Jimmy had fully readapted himself to live with a huge family again. Yumi answered that he was doing pretty well, even if he has a little problem with Mankey and Grimer. She then asked why the trio where still in their pony forms even in the real world, and Sandvich33 explained that it was because the “Rift Spectre” messed up the dimensional balance when Sonic.EXE used it to bring all the villains to Ponyville. Yumi understood and looked away from them, but then she got a quick reaction and slammed her fist on the café table. * Oh, I almost forgot, shouted Yumi! Have you heard what Ralph is doing to Rosa? *I can only imagine what he is doing to her, said ARC. And what I see is… I don’t want to even think about it! It is just so cruel! *Okay, let’s see if I can say this without freaking out, said Yumi and took a deep breath. Ralph has locked his own niece at a torture centre where they will drain away her angel powers and use them for nuclear anti-Creepypasta missiles. *Are you kidding me, shouted Lydia! I know that Rosa is a super-powered half-angel/half-human child, BUT SHE IS STILL A CHILD! I hope that he gets punished for life because what he is doing to his own niece is unforgivable! *Well apparently, two Crystal Ponies have already captured him and brought him to the Crystal Empire, said Yumi. My source said that they were only after him and that Ralph had already banished his niece to the torture centre when they captured him. *Looks like they kept their promise after all, said ARC. Yumi, Lydia and Sandvich33 stared at ARC as he was a ghost, then Yumi grabbed his neck and demanded answers. Why would ARC be aware of this? ARC explained that the crystal guards came to him a couple of days ago and wanted to know where Ralph lived. He said that he would tell them as long as they promised to not hurt Rosa Anarchy. Yumi released her grip on the stallion and told him that it was very reckless of him to do such a thing. Then ARC wondered why Yumi now suddenly were on Ralph’s side, after being so heavily against him just a minute ago. Then Yumi took out a poster, placed it on the café table and started to speak: * One day, Yummy got her hands on a rift machine that Cobra Commander built and transported herself to the Crystal Empire. She found this poster not so far away, so she tore it of because she thought it looked cool. When she had the poster, she was quickly transported home and showed me this poster. Lydia and her friends studied the poster, while they tried to piece together the puzzle that was created by all the recent events that just happened. The poster had Shining Armour wearing black and red battle armour on it. The poster also had this text on it: “Kneel before the new Crystal Empire Regime and Lord Shining Armour! Submit or die a painful death!” * So first he kills his wife and unborn filly, the he creates a new Regime out of the Crystal Empire and now he wants all of Equestia to bow down to him, asked ARC? Who does he think he is? SUPERMAN? *So what do you ladies think we should do, asked Sandvich33? The two of us are now under your command! *I suggest we save Rosa from her torture, said Lydia! Ralph does not need to be saved, but when Rosa is safe we can investigate what is really going on at the Crystal Empire! So are you ready? *YES MA’AM, said Sandvich33 and ARC at once! *Al right, this is what we need to do, said Lydia. Yumi you go home and get more information about Rosa’s exact location, and if you can, you should bring Jimmy with you. His help could be needed. When you are done, meet the three of us at the entrance of Central Park Zoo! Good Luck! When Lydia was done with explaining her plan, Yumi nodded her head and ran back home to her apartment. While Lydia, Sandvich33 and ARC ran to Central Park to think up a plan. Meanwhile at the torture centre, Rosa was locked inside a room, which’s walls, floor and ceiling was made of mattresses. She sat in one of the corners of the room and cried for her parents. Two men were watching her from the window that was on the cell’s door. One of the men wondered why Rosa had it this way and the other said that the conditions Ralph wanted his niece to be in where ridiculously awful. Even the worst murderous psychopath did not receive a punishment that cruel. So he allowed the little girl see light, to sleep, to get regular meals and so on. But he felt that something was missing, the little girl was alone. * Destro, said the one of the men. Don’t you think we should give her a roommate so she would not feel alone? *Have you forgotten the conditions Ralph wanted the girl to be in, asked Destro? You have already given her this much. Cobra, do you know what we are dealing with here? *Yes I know, this is the child of the two most powerful protectors of this world, said Cobra Commander. But don’t you think she is a little lonely? *Don’t blame me, said Destro! You are the same person who allowed that other little girl to use your rift machine. *I know, said Cobra Commander. Hold on a minute, I think I know someone that she might like. Destro wondered whom Cobra was referring too and Cobra told him about it. Destro thought about it and actually liked it. So they walked away to get the thing that they were talking about. After a few minutes they came back with a box. They opened the door to Rosa’s cell carefully, placed the box in her cell and then quickly closed the door. Rosa noticed the box and went towards it to investigate it. She opened the box and Poof came out from it, when he saw the mattress-covered walls he started to bounce around all over the place. Destro and Cobra watched the whole scene from the window and they could see that Rosa actually liked Poof… for the first two minutes! When Poof refused to stop bouncing around, she tried to catch him. After a while she managed to capture him and ripped of his wings. Destro and Cobra Commander became really surprised when they saw what Rosa just did and even more surprised when Rosa started to beat up Poof by continuously punch him in the face. No blood was spilled during the beat down, because if my knowledge is correct: fairies don’t bleed. But I could be wrong about that. After Rosa completely killed Poof, she threw his dead body into the wall and cried: * Nobody can replace Minccino, NOBODY!! *I guess we are done goofed, said Destro! If she finds out what we have done, she will kill both of us! *You know what, Destro, said Cobra Commander! I don’t give a flying fudge about what Ralph wants. I am personally going to the “Positivy-Verse”, get Minccino and bring him to Rosa! I just cannot stand here, watching her suffer like this! *Hey, said Destro and grabbed Cobra’s arm! I am coming with you! Cobra thanked Destro and so the two of them ran away to find the rift machine that Yummy used to get to the Crystal Empire. The used some highly advanced computers to find Minccino’s exact location and then they both entered the portal. When they arrived in Ponyville, they really did cause some trouble upon arrival. Probably because they appeared just when Fluttershy was trying to practise some magic with her horn. The spell hit the two men and changed them; Destro received Snow white’s dress from the classic Disney movie and Cobra Commander got transformed into a really large frog. The other Mane 6 and Discord where watching from the background, but they only laughed at the absurdity of this sudden event. Then Pinkie Pie told the writer to not ad their pictures on this chapter’s page on the wiki. Destro asked Fluttershy where Minccino where and she told them that it was playing with Spike in the library. The two men thanked her and went to the library, they knew where it was because they were both bronies. Actually, characters from: 80’s G.I. Joe, Transformers and G1 My Little Pony show deep respect for each other since they are all properties of Hasbro and they all keep updated on the latest news of the other franchises. When they opened the door to the library, they saw Spike and Minccino practicing WWE moves on each other. Minccino was the first to see the two men and it got scared of them. Destro bowed down and told Minccino that they have come here to bring it to Rosa Anarchy. When Minccino heard that, it immediately ran up to them and hugged them. And just in time, because all three of them just got transported back to their base. If the mission only took half a minute longer, they would have been able to bring Minccino with them. The also got transformed back into their normal selves, with really made them happy. A little while later, Cobra Commander opened the door to Rosa’s cell and let MInccino inside. When the two of them saw each other, they started to dance around the place and hug each other. Their friendship was truly indestructible. * So now that she is happy, what shall we do now, asked Destro after looking at Rosa and Minccino dancing and playing with each other for ten minutes. *Now, hehehe, said Cobra Commander and laughed. Let’s drain away her angel energy and use it to build nuclear anti-Creepypasta missiles. Just what her uncle originally wanted us to do! *Now you are speaking my language, said Destro and flexed his muscles.